The Avenger and The Future Teller
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Naruto and the gang meet Sash after a fight. Everything seems perfect after they meet her, or so they think. There is a catch, why is she hiding her idenity? Why does she dress like a boy? How can she tell the future? And why is Sasuke falling for her and
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this!**

**The Avenger and the Future Teller**

**Chapter 1**

Three twelve-year-old genins walked down the street toward the ramen stand. They were tired, scratched, and bruised, or more like one of them were. There was a blond haired boy, a black haired boy, and a pink haired girl. They were prepared to rip their teacher's head off for giving them another 'D-Mission'. The blonde's name was Naruto, the black hair's name was Sasuke, and the pink hair's name was Sakura. For all three of them, it was a boring day.

It had been a long day for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. They were on another 'D-Mission', and the mission was to get that stupid cat again. Naruto found the cat in a tree, and he decided to climb up the tree, only to fall off the tree because the cat scratched him on the face. He only got mad, but when he fell off the tree, luckily Sasuke jumped up there and got him. It was a miracle because Sasuke never did that to anyone. After they took the stupid cat to it's home, they decided to go somewhere to eat, and, of course, Naruto chose.

They were walking over there, when a silver headed man appeared in front of them. His name was Kakashi. "I know all of you got off a mission, but I have another one for you." He said in an almost serious tone.

Naruto and Sakura seemed a bit interested, but then thought about all the other missions they had. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't interested; it looked like he didn't even care. "What kind of mission?" He asked coldly.

"There was something or someone spotted by our village, we will be standing in watch to keep our village safe and get rid of this…thing." Kakashi replied as he smiled, but they didn't see it because of a mask on his face. The mask was covering the bottom part of his face, and part of his headband covered his right eye. "All of you will stand in watch tonight."

They all nodded. "First we get some ramen," Naruto said as he heard his stomach grumble. "I'm hungry."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "I agree," Sakura said as she smiled a small smile.

* * *

**Staying Watch **

Sakura and Sasuke were on first watch, and so far nothing has happened except a squirrel tried to scare Sakura. Naruto ended up laughing about that when he showed up, even though it wasn't his watch yet.

On third watch, Naruto and Sakura were on watch, when they sensed chakra up in the trees. Naruto ended up going to look since Sakura thought it was just a stupid squirrel, plus she couldn't sense the chakra, yet. When Naruto didn't come back after thirty minutes, Sasuke went to go find him, but he didn't return either. When Sakura went to find them, she found them fighting someone in a black cloak. The hood was up, and the person was blocking all of their attacks, sometimes the person would turn the weapons against them by reversing them.

The cloaked figure blocked most of their attacks, only reversing a few, and getting hit a couple of times. Finally, Naruto got behind it, Sasuke in front of it with a kunai, and Sakura on the side with a kunai. When the figure was about to block Sakura's and Sasuke's attacks, Naruto knocked her out. Sasuke stabbed her in the shoulder, and Sakura stabbed her in the side, and they were surprised it didn't phase the figure. The figure fell and Sasuke caught it, and laid it on the ground. They pulled the hood down and saw the face of an angel. This 'angel', had blond hair and blue eyes, like Naruto, but they couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl because his or her hair was pretty long, and some boys have long hair, just ask Itachi, that is if you want to die. She or he wasn't wearing girl clothes, so they really couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. "What should we do with…it?" Sakura finally asked as she looked at the figure with awe. "Should we take it to the infirmary or take it to one of our houses?"

Sasuke stood up and gave them an I'm-not-taking-it look. "This person isn't going with me," he said as he crossed his arms and glared at the figure. "One of you take it."

Naruto shook his head and backed away. "I'm not taking it," he said as he put his hands up in front of his face. "I don't have enough room and I don't want this…thing to attack me again."

Sakura frowned and shook her head as she looked at the figure. "My parents wouldn't except." She said plainly.

They finally agreed to take the cloaked figure to Sasuke's house since he had a guest room. He told them that he wasn't taking care of the figure though, so one of them was going to have to stay with him to do that. They would take turns watching the person. Sakura and Naruto ended up staying with Sasuke, and Sasuke wished he could take it back.

* * *

**Sasuke's House **

By the time they got to Sasuke's home and laid the person down, Sasuke was prepared to pull his hair out. "Don't say another word," he told them as he went straight to his room. "That means both of you."

Sakura and Naruto didn't really listen to him, instead they found a room to stay in and then fell asleep. Sasuke sighed as he checked on the person. He had to put bandages on those wounds, but he didn't want to find out whether or not she or he was a she. He sighed again as he got the first aid kit. "Of course I would get stuck with this job," Sasuke mumbled to his self. He took the cloak off the figure and lifted the person up to take the shirt off. When he did, he saw a bandage on the figures whole chest and waist. "Must get hurt a lot." Sasuke took the bandages off and replaced them with new ones. He saw a lot of scars on the person's chest also. "I guess you are a he instead of a she. We'll find out soon enough." The figure's chest was flat, but he or she had curves to their body that made them seem like a girl, but Sasuke wasn't sure.

After a week, the figure finally woke up, and when it did, Sakura slapped it. "Don't you dare touch me." She yelled as she pulled out her kunai. "If you do, I'll cut your arm off."

The figure laughed as it sat up. "You don't seem very strong to do that." The person said in a soft and in an almost girly voice.

"Are you a girl?" Sakura asked as she lowered her weapons.

The figure nodded. "Duh!" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm a girl. Do I look like a boy?"

Sakura nodded. "You look like both," Sakura said as she put away her weapons. "Don't move, I'll be right back." With that, Sakura opened the door and left. When she came back, Sakura was with Sasuke and Naruto. "These boys are my friends. This is Sasuke and this is Naruto. And I'm Sakura."

The girl nodded. "I'm Sash, Sash the future teller. I didn't expect to have to fight to get in this village. Guess I paid another price, like usual. I told Tsuande I was coming. Maybe I should have told her I was at the gate and that no one would let me. Stupid guards."

Sakura laughed. "They won't let anyone in unless you go talk to them, not try and scare them away."

Sasuke grunted. "You shouldn't have tried a stunt like that. Bad stunt."

"I know," Sash replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "I got in, didn't I?"

Naruto nodded. "She is right, she did get in."

Sasuke turned away. "Whatever," he said plainly. "I'll report her to the fifth Hokage."

Sash stood up and tried to keep her balance. "I'll tell her." She said with a small smile. She started to walk over there, when she lost her balance. Sasuke caught her and glared at her.

"No more stunts." He said as he helped her stand straight and then allowed her to lean on his shoulder. "We'll be back. You two go home."

Sakura and Naruto nodded as Sasuke started to leave. "Where's my cloak?" Sasha asked him as she looked up at him.

"Why do you need it?" Sasuke asked coldly. "It's not like you're wanted or something like that."

Sash shrugged. "I just need it." She replied with a small smile. Sasuke let go of her and grabbed the cloak and threw it at her. "Thanks." Sash said as she put it on quickly.

* * *

**Hokage Tower **

A blonde haired woman sat down at a desk signing papers when she stopped and looked out the window. "She is finally here," she said as a small smile crept on her lips. "This will be wonderful."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm very happy! Someone reviewed earlier than I expected! Thank You, Anime-Yasha! I'm very happy that you liked it! Well, here is the chapter that you requested!**

**The Avenger and the Future Teller**

**Chapter 2 **

On the way to the Hokage's office, Sasuke and Sash weren't getting along very well. Sasuke had asked a question that had been on his mind ever since they saw her. "Why do you were boy clothes? And have a…boy's name?" He asked in a regular tone. "Can you just answer those questions?"

Sash never said a word, which made Sasuke mad.

"Answer me," he commanded as he stopped in the middle of the road and dropped her. "Answer me, or else we won't be going to see the Hokage for a while."

Sash looked up from the ground and glared at him. "One, if you keep talking in that tone, then you won't ever hear those answers. And two, help me up, and I'll tell you on the way." She said rudely.

Sasuke, hesitated, which made Sash mad.

"Why are you standing there?" She practically yelled. "I'm not going to bite, even though I should."

Sasuke helped her up, and on the way to the Hokage tower, he tried again. Except this time he took it one step at a time. "Why do you call yourself Sash?" He asked as nicely as he could.

Sash winced at his tone. She felt like he was pitying her, but she knew he wasn't. "My real name is Sasha, but I prefer Sash. I'm able to hide easier." She said without even thinking.

Sasuke stopped again. "Hide? Easier?" He blinked confusion. **(I made Sasuke confused!)** "What do you mean?" He asked as he started walking again.

Sash, or Sasha, shook her head. "You wouldn't understand," she replied as she allowed her arm to fall off Sasuke shoulder and started walking, or limping, on her own. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"I do," he said as he walked beside her prepared to catch her just in case she lost her balance again. "Why do you wear boy clothes?" He asked in very curious voice that hurt Sash's ears.

She sighed. "To travel easier," she lied. She was tired answering questions. She knew he only asked two, but it was annoying. What do you expect from a girl who was traveled alone almost her whole life? "Are we there yet?" She asked annoyed.

Sasuke looked around and saw that they missed the street. "Um…" He said as looked around like a lost child.

Sash sighed an annoyed sigh. "You've got to be kidding me," she said as she turned around to face him. "I could find my way around here by my self." With that, she walked off and left a very angry and embarrassed Sasuke behind.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later With Sasuke **

Sasuke was looking around for Sash mumbling stuff like, _"Why are girls so annoying?"_ _"Where did that stupid girl go?"_ and _"Where the heck is she?"_ When something jumped in front of him. A cloak sailed down in the air from behind this person, and he saw it. There on the person's back was a scar that looked like someone using shingarin. He pulled at his kunai and stabbed the person in the leg.

The person turned and he saw who it was.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later With Sash **

Sash was jumping from roof to roof looking for the Hokage tower, when someone jumped on the roof and started attacking her. She dodged most of the attacks, but one hit her right under her foot and she fell off the roof. Her clothes suddenly changed except her cloak. She jumped in front of someone, which was pretty bad for her. The person saw the mark on her back and stabbed her in the leg. When she turned around, she saw him, "Sasuke…"

* * *

**Twenty-One Minutes With Both**

"Sasuke…" Sash said as her eyes widened.

Sasuke gasped, which wasn't a good sign. "Sasha, you have…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't believe it. She looked different. He pulled his kunai out of her leg, picked her up, and ran all the way to the Hokage tower, and didn't stop until he got to Tsuande's office.

Tsuande immediately got up and saw Sasuke gasping for air holding a girl, Sash. She took Sash and got Sasuke to drink some water and sit down before they said anything. "Who are you?" She asked as if she didn't know.

Sash crossed arms. "I would think you would know by now." She said as she tried to walk over Tsuande, but ending up on the floor. She sighed as she rested her chin on her hand while lying on her stomach. She mumbled something, but Tsuande didn't hear it, and knew she probably didn't want to. "I'm Sash, the Fortune Teller that you sent for."

"Oh!" Tsuande said gleefully, but then her tone changed, into a serious one, "What took you so long?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _Typical Tsuande._ He thought. "The guards wouldn't let her in."

"Oh," Tsuande said as a smile crept on her lips. "I'll tell them who is coming next time so that won't happen."

Sash shook her head and waved hand to dismiss it. "No, it was alright, I knew it was going to happen." She tapped her head, and smiled, "My visions come in handy."

Tsuande rolled her eyes. "Get up in the chair, and I'll heal your leg as best as I can."

Sash nodded as best she could as she somehow crawled up in to the chair. Tsuande kneeled down next to her and started healing her leg. The wound was pretty bad, and Sash and Sasuke already knew that it would be. "My henge fell off," Sash said quietly after about fifteen minutes. "It turned my clothes back. And everything else."

Tsuande and Sasuke looked at her. "What do you mean?" Tsuande asked curiously. "That's exactly how you looked when I first met you."

Sasuke looked her up and down. Her hair was now white, her eyes were violet, she was wearing a white tank top, and a white skirt. "Your clothes," he said astonished. "You were wearing a black bagging shirt that was too big for you and a black baggy pants that were too big for you."

Sash rolled her eyes. "You just figured that out?" She asked annoyed. "Anything else you noticed?"

Sasuke nodded. "Your hair and eyes. Why is your white? And why are you eyes violet?"

Tsuande had a big smile across her face. "Sash as you know is a Future Teller. All Future Teller's hair is white, and their eyes are violet. Their clothes symbolize whether they are good or bad. White is good and black is bad. Sash or Sasha is good. She has two forms though." Tsuande explained as she got off the floor. "One form wears all black, but her hair is blond and eyes are blue. She hides her identity…" She stopped and pulled a white ribbon off her mouth. "I went too far."

Sasha had stood up and covered her mouth with a ribbon, but she didn't touch her, and she wasn't very close. "I think you have," she said as she took the ribbon back and another one appeared. She pulled her back into a ponytail and tied the ribbon on top. "You wanted me here for something. I know that much, now, tell me what you need."

Tsuande nodded. "Why don't we go walk around town and I'll tell you as we walk." She said as she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. "Sasuke, you may come too, but you must not tell anyone who she really is."

Sasuke nodded as he followed both Sasha and Tsuande outside and around the village. He watched Sasha's cloak drag on the ground, and then he noticed it. Her cloak was white. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He sighed. He hadn't noticed a lot, and now he was. He listened to the conversation that was going on between the two.

"I'm afraid that Orchimura and Itachi have joined forces." Tsuande said as she looked at the village. "Could tell me if they will attack? I don't want to put the village in danger."

Sasha nodded. "They…"

**A/N: All of you will kill me for this, but Cliffy! Don't worry I'll tell you soon. Hehe…R&R! And I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've been really busy and have had computer problems. I've gotten most of them worked out, now if I could stay on the Internet more than five minutes. Well, here is what you've been waiting for.**

**The Avenger and the Future Teller**

**Chapter 3 **

"I'm afraid that Orchimura and Itachi have joined forces." Tsuande said as she looked at the village. "Could tell me if they will attack? I don't want to put the village in danger."

Sasha nodded. "They will attack, for you know what they are after. I suggest you protect those something's or someone's, I could if you wanted me to."

Tsuande nodded. "I know this is too much, but do you by any chance know who will win?" She asked as they stopped on the bridge that Sasuke and his teammates meet for training.

Sasha looked at the water, not even wanting to face Tsuande. "I'm afraid to say," she closed her eyes not wanting to admit the truth, but knowing she had to. "I do not know who will win. I cannot determine that. But I can say that who ever has the purest heart, the purest mind, and fighting skills, shall win." She nodded as if she was approving what she said was right. "Yes, someone…no three people will have this, and these people shall win."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. _What does she mean?_ He asked his self. _The people who have the purest heart, mind, and fighting skills will win. I don't understand._

Tsuande blinked a couple of times. "I don't understand." She said slowly. "What do you mean? What does that mean?"

Sasha said nothing and stared at the water.

"Tell me," Tsuande commanded. "I am old than you, I can tell you what to do. Tell me what this means. You should respect your elders."

"I can not explain this to you," she replied as she looked up at the sky. "Those three will find out their selves. I suggest you tell the whole town, it's the only way to find them." She turned to Tsuande and bowed. "It was nice talking to you Hockage-sama." She turned to walk away, but stopped and remembered what she needed to ask. "I have no place to stay." She said calmly

Tsuande nodded. "Of course, here are your keys to your apartment unless Sasuke has a house or a room that you could borrow with out paying." She glanced at Sasuke giving him a look that said 'Allow it'.

Sasuke sighed. "You can stay in one of the houses on my property." He handed her a key and said, "I will show you the house you will be staying in, and give you the times for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Everything you need to know."

Sasha nodded. "Of course," she nodded to Tsuande and they left.

Tsuande shook her head as she watched the two walking down the street. _I hope those two can get along.

* * *

_

**Sasuke's Property **

Sasuke showed her to a two story blue house. It was very vast, and she shivered at the sight. "You can stay here," Sasuke told her. "It might seem vast, but you can stay here until you leave. I don't care what you do to the place, do whatever, just don't burn it down. Breakfast is at 8:05 Am, lunch is at 1:00 Pm, and dinner is at 6:30 Pm. I do not want to hear any loud noises after 9:00 Pm. If you need any help, come to me and I will help you, if I'm in the mood. You will come with me to training, if I tell you to do something, you do it."

Sasha nodded. "Yes Sasuke-san." She walked to the house and opened the door with the key had given her. "Thank you Sasuke-san." She said before she went inside and closed the door. When she entered, she saw that it was very dusty. She looked at an old clock and saw that it had the wrong time and date. "That's weird," she said as she looked at the clock. "This clock hasn't been used for over six years." She went to each room; to see which one she wanted, when she entered into a room that smelled foul. She opened the door and couldn't bear the sight. She did the only thing she could think of, scream.

Sasuke heard the scream opened the door and ran to where he heard it coming from. He saw it, she stood there at one of the room's with the door open, tears streaming down her cheeks, and screaming. He placed his hands over her eyes and pulled her away from the room and closed the door. When he let her go, she slumped to the floor and said nothing. Tears still streamed from eyes, and then she said something, "Why?" She asked in a sad and scared voice. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Sasuke blinked. He couldn't believe what she said. Or at least what she was asking. He forgot which house it was in, all of them looked the same. He couldn't tell if one was blue or green. The colors weren't there anymore, but she could see the color, and the image. When he touched her, he saw what she could see. It was his parents, dead, lying on the bed dead. He smelled the foul smell that she smelled, the same smell he had smelled six years ago.

She looked at the wall without blinking. "He killed them, your parents. I saw it, the whole image, I saw how he killed them, what he did to them." She shook her head. "It was horrible."

Sasuke picked her up and took her to his house. "You're going to stay in my house for tonight, then I'll put you into a different one of my houses, I don't want you to see that image again. Don't think about that image, understand?" He looked down at her as she clutched his shirt as if she were a little kid. Her clothes changed back to black, and her hair turn back blond and when she reopened her eyes, they were the star blue that he had seen when he first met her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she closed her eyes and clutched his shirt even harder. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

Sasuke could tell she wasn't lying, she really was sorry, and she apparently didn't want to know the whole story. But whatever she saw he knew he would find out what it was soon. He didn't know how his brother killed his family; he just knew that he used his power to test on them. "Don't worry about it," he whispered into her ear. "Don't worry."

**A/N: I hope you liked it, it was longer than the ones before, I think. I hope you liked it though. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter!**

**The Avenger and the Future Teller **

**Chapter 4**

That night, Sasuke lay in bed. He wondered what Sash meant by '_the people who have the purest heart, the purest mind, and fighting skills shall win.' _The whole conversation that Sash had with Tsunade replayed its self in his mind. He wanted to understand, but for some reason it seemed almost hard to, or else he was thinking too hard again.

_I wonder what she really saw,_ he thought to his self. _How did he kill them? I know why…but how?_ He placed his hands behind his head with a sigh. _Maybe I'll find out eventually, but first I should help Sash…Sasha find those chosen ones…but where?_ Sasuke turned toward his digital clock; it was saying in red that it was four in the morning. "I can't believe that I was up all night." He muttered under his breath. "I could have sworn it was at least two."

Standing up, he grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It only took five minutes to finish getting washed up, and then he pulled on his clothes. His black hair was still wet, but it was drying quickly. _Guess I could make some food for Sasha and myself._ Sasuke shrugged to himself as he went to the kitchen to cook the usual that is until he saw Sasha.

There she was, setting the table. When she saw him, she bowed. "Morning Sasuke-san, did I wake you?" Her voice seemed unsteady, and this time she wasn't even smiling. "Sorry…" she said quietly. "…for everything."

Sasuke blinked. "What are you sorry for?" He asked as he took some silverware out of her hand. "There isn't anything to be sorry about…" the silverware fell on the floor as he saw the cooking that Sasha had actually done. "Whoa…"

The blond kneeled to the floor and picked the silverware up. "I used to cook for the Hokage…I hope it's not too bland!" She shot up from the floor, holding the silverware in her hands with her hands taking his. "It's not, is it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little and looked at their hands. After finally getting over his shock he smiled softly and shook his head. "It's not too bland." He took the silverware from her once again and placed them in the sink. "Since you cooked this, I'll set the table. Why don't you go change." He suggested as he got plates, silverware, and napkins, and then began setting the table. "I don't think you would like to wear the same thing over again. Once we are done eating you can go take a shower, and then we will head to the training grounds."

Sash nodded and hid a blush. "O…Okay." And walked out as calmly as she could out of the kitchen and to the room that Sasuke had allowed her to stay in. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. "What is this feeling inside of me?" Her hand touched her heart. "Is this…" Sasha shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. "No, I can't…Not with one of the…" Quickly she grabbed a bag that lay next to the white bed. The bag was old and battered; bloodstains were upon it and rips that were sowed back up. Unhooking the top of her bag she pulled out a black pair of pants and black tank top.

As quickly as she had pulled them out of the bag, was she undressing to change. _I'll have to ignore the fact that I may be following in love with one of the… I shouldn't think that. I won't be the one to ruin everything, especially since I'm one of them. But…I still don't understand the meaning of those words yet either. I wish teacher told me before he…_ Her head fell after she pulled on her clothes. _He would have told me sooner if he wanted to tell me…I wish I could have done something._ Sash looked in a mirror and frowned at her hair. "Guess I better brush and braid."

She pulled a mid-conditioned silver brush out and began brushing. "Maybe Ms. Haruno still lives here! She might have some stuff I can borrow, like some different clothes…" Sash paused, "I still can't be spotted yet. Especially by HIM." A sigh came from her as she began braiding. "I probably look like I'm going to a funeral." A black ribbon appeared in her hand and she began tying it within her braid. "Breakfast, then training." With that she walked out of her borrowed room back into the kitchen. "Sorry it took so long, I had to find some clean clothes." She smiled as she sat down.

Sasuke nodded as he picked up a fork. "It's alright." He took a bite of egg and smiled. "This is really good!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The blonde's smile widened. "Thank you."

It had been at least five minutes into breakfast when Sasuke looked up. "Aren't you going to eat?" He looked at her plate. "You haven't even taken at least three bites."

Sash shook her head. "I'm not that hungry." She stood up. "May I be excused?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll clean up, you take a shower."

With that, Sash went straight to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed. "She doesn't eat much, but she made a lot of food. I guess it'll be our lunch…and dinner, maybe." Sasuke sighed as he looked at Sash's plate. "She didn't even take two bites… I hope she doesn't pass out."

**Training grounds**

The black haired avenger shook his head. "I just can't win." He was leaning against a tree with sweat running down his brow. "How are you so fast? And your techniques are of nothing I've seen before. Who taught you?"

Sash smirked as she finally reached the top of the tree branch. "We have to learn to fight to protect ourselves. Everyone wants a hold of us, especially me. My teacher was the one, the only 4th Hokage!" She exclaimed.

He blinked. "But the 4th Hokage was dead before I was even three months old…How could you have been taught by him?" Sasuke questioned.

She shrugged. "Dunno," suddenly, she jumped off the branch and landed on her feet. "There is a meeting in a few hours. Lets go get lunch and then we'll go to the meeting. 'Kay?" Sash held a hand out for him.

Sasuke nodded as he took her hand. "Okay," he picked up his shoes and sighed. "Hey, Sash? Why do they want you so much? What did you do to them?"

She smiled. "Nothing, I did nothing to them. They want me to strengthen them." Sash pointed to her head. "They want this, my brains. I can tell…" she looked around, and her voice became a whisper, "I can tell the future, change the past, stop the present. They mostly want power; my skills are ones they haven't seen before. I've learned from all the Hokage's, dead and alive. Don't ask me how I'm not really sure. Maybe one day all this power can be gone…" she looked at the clouds, and her smile fell. "I wish it wasn't me, but even I can't change my past or my future. Sometimes…its not fair."

Sash turned toward Sasuke and a smile reappeared. "Lets go eat, my treat!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, my treat. You made breakfast, now I'll do lunch."

She smiled wider. "Okay!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's taken a few weeks to write this chapter. I know it's not that long, but it's better than nothing. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Someone said that Sasuke was being too nice, I agree. Don't worry; he won't be nice for long.**

**The Avenger and the Future Teller **

**Chapter 5**

There they sat, waiting for their food. Sash and Sasuke said nothing, and the waiters said nothing to them. It was the first time that the fan girls weren't fawning over Sasuke, it was probably because Sash had snuck him in and told the manager of the restaurant to make sure no one talked to Sasuke unless asking for his order. The two sat there, there was nothing to say, and they were both tired. The silence was broken by a yawn from Sash.

"Are you tired?" The raven-haired boy asked. He smirked. "I thought you said you weren't tired."

Apparently the blond wasn't ready for this taunting as she propped her head against her hand. "I did say I wasn't tired. I wasn't tired then, now I am."

"And why?"

A glare was shot at Sasuke. "I'd rather not talk about it." Her glare faded as she rested her head on the table.

The smirk on Sasuke's face fell. "Lets talk about it, we've got all the time in the world. Now, tell me." Underneath the table, his fist was clenched as he tried not to get mad about something he wasn't going to be told about.

The blond lifted her head. Her blue eyes were glazed over from her being tired. "You'll find out soon," a tiring smile appeared on her face. "Promise."

"You're right," the smirk appeared once again on Sasuke's face. "I'll find out right now."

The blond stood, "I doubt that." She told him. "Plus, you may have all the time in the world, but I do not." And walked away.

Sasuke shook his head. "I have the keys!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to your house!" Sash turned around and yelled back. As she turned she ran into someone and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Sash looked up to see a man with a black cloak that had red clouds on it. Her eyes widened. "Itachi…" Quickly she closed her eyes. "You aren't suppose to be here!" She said as she shook her head. "Leave this place now!"

The man looked her with no emotion. "You're coming with me, future teller. **(It's really suppose to be fortune teller, to late to change now lol) **Or else." He told her.

"Go away!" She screamed as struggled to get up and ran passed Sasuke and out the doors.

Sasuke looked behind him and was surprised to see his brother, but recently he had given up on killing him. He stood up, "What are you doing here? And what do you want with Sash?" Sasuke demanded. _Is it that he wants to take her to have power still?_

"I own her." Itachi laughed. "Didn't she tell you? She was trying to avoid me little brother."

The young man's eyes narrowed. "You may own her, but you can't have her!" He yelled as he pulled out several kunai. He threw them quickly and then ran the way Sash did. "If I was Sash, where would I go…" _Of course, the meeting!_ Quickly Sasuke transported his self to the Hokage Tower. He appeared in front of the old Hokage, Tsunade. "Itachi is back in the village!" He told her.

The blond nodded. "I know, Sasha told me."

There she was, Sasha all in white holding an orb and showing Tsunade where Itachi was. "You did a brave act on protecting my other self, but now it's my turn to protect this village."

Sasuke couldn't help but blink. "I don't…understand. This morning you acted like a servant. At training you beat me without a sweat. At lunch you were tired…and then near my brother you were scared. Your personality changes each moment I'm with you, why?"

The blond Hokage smirked. "The two have split personality. Sash is serious, serving, strong, and scared of certain people, while Sasha is serious, stronger, serving, and tells the future. Sash can also tell the future, but…her outlook on life…is different. …I guess their personalities are the same," Tsunade chuckled. "Sash gets scared, and Sasha doesn't. They are different."

The white haired girl nodded. "Maybe so, but that doesn't change anything." Pulling up the hood on her cloak, Sasha smirked. "Now let me deal with Itachi."

The raven-haired boy looked her up and down. Sasha was wearing a white tank top with white baggy pants. On top of that was her white cloak with the hood up. "Do you need any…"

"No." She replied quickly. "Help is not needed." Quickly she jumped out of the window, and then disappeared.

"Hokage, can she really beat Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

An answer never came.

**Training Ground 17**

"I had a feeling that you would be here, Sasha." The black haired S-Class Missing Nin said. "So Chosen, how does it feel to be watched by every Missing Nin, Sannin, Jounin, Chunin, and the Hokage?"

She turned around with a smirk. "Dangerous." She replied.

Itachi took a step toward her and narrowed his eyes when she didn't flinch. "Why are you not scared, Chosen?" His voice was like venom. "Are you willing to risk your life for this village and the other Chosen, and for what? So you can win against Orochimura and myself. How will you win against both of us if you can't even out smart me? Just face it, child, you will not be able to save this village like you did to the others."

"My name is Sasha, Sasha the Future Teller, the Chosen." Pulling out her orb once more she became serious. "How many years has it been since we fought Itachi-san?"

The S-Class Nin flinched at the question. "You were seven and now you are fifteen. I'd say around eight or nine."

Closing her eyes thoughtful she asked, "Was it you or I, who won?"

_What is she doing?_ Itachi thought._ Is she trying to get in my head?_ "You won out of luck."

"Do you remember the words I said that night?" Sasha asked as she opened her eyes and looked into his. _His eyes have seen so much pain, so much blood. They aren't innocent like Sasuke's. _

He shook his head.

"I told you that you need someone to protect before you can defeat me." Her orb glowed. "Who are you protecting?" Her voice became soft. "You can't be protecting your brother, since you already did hurt him mentally to make him 'stronger'. It's not the village you turned against this village. Family? I don't think so. So what or who are you protecting, your dignity or ego?"

The two people watching in the distance almost fell from the limb that they stood on. _No one has ever talked to Itachi like that,_ the man with a huge sword thought. _Is it really true that this girl can get to Itachi…does he…no it couldn't possibly be._

Itachi disappeared only to reappear in front of her and caress her cheek. "I do have someone I protect," once more of disappearing he reappeared farther away, "I protect you…"

"From what?" Sasha's eyes narrowed.

He smirked as he looked in her eyes. "From you." His sharingan pinwheel spinned, "I came to give you information. Oro and I will be attacking within two months. I hope you have the Chosen by then." Itachi appeared in front of her and slammed her against a tree. "For the next few weeks, you will remember our first encounter. For the next few weeks you will remember, act out what happened, and feel what happened. You will act out at night and feel all the time." Itachi held on to her neck tighter. "Tell Sasuke…the Chosen shall lose."

Sasha's eyes widened as she dropped the orb to the ground. "No…" she whispered. Her voice became louder. "I will not go by your standards!"

Itachi flew into a tree as she glowed. Her orb flew to her hands. "You will not beat me with that trick Itachi, not this time." Her violet eyes glowed an angry glow. "When I was a child I knew nothing. I didn't know what I was doing, but now I know exactly how to deal with." She threw the orb in her hands at him and watched as it engulfed him. "Why don't I show you those memories?" The orb glowed as it showed Itachi the exact thing that happened when she was young.

Before Itachi knew it, the orb spit him out and flew back to her. "I can't let you see all of my childhood memories that were disasters, now can I?" The glow in her eyes died. "Run back to your team for now Itachi. Just remember that next time you want to fight me…have someone to…really protect." Her eyes closed as she slumped to the ground. "I win…like…last time…"

The S-Class Missing Nin smiled as ruffled her hair. "That's right little Chosen Future Teller. Train though, and become strong to protect your special person. Promise me you'll win." He picked her up in his arms and appeared in the Hokage Tower. Laying her on the floor of the Hokage's office he smirked and pulled out a knife and carved in the girl's skin,

'_What's meant to be has happened._

_Now it's time for your strength to grow._

_To fully beat both Orochimura and myself,_

_You must protect your special one._

_You're mission is to win against us, _

_That's your promise,_

_Little Chosen Future Teller._

_You may not win child._

_-Itachi'_

The steel doorknob turned as he finished. As a finishing touch he took her hand and made the mark of sharingan to also show whom she belonged to. "Little Chosen Future Teller, let's see you win with all your might." He smirked as he dropped the knife next to her and watched the Hokage and his brother stare at him. "The fight begins in two months." And he disappeared.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it took forever, but this is it. Sorry if it's a bit short! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here ya go!**

**The Avenger and The Future Teller **

**Chapter 6**

A raven-haired young man sat next to the hospital bed that a blond girl laid within. _What exactly happened with you and Itachi?_ Slowly, his eyes diverted to the bandage around her hand. _Why did he call you a Chosen? And who are the rest of the Chosen?_ The door to the room opened suddenly._ Not again._

A pink haired kunoichi came in with a smile as she held out a lunch to Sasuke. "I thought I'd bring you lunch." Her green eyes glanced at the girl in the hospital bed. "Has she woken up?"

"No." Sasuke took the lunch and looked at it. "Thank you, but please don't do this again."

She seemed shock. "Wha…but why?" She stuttered. "You have to eat…"

"Naruto has been bringing me lunch. He wants to help out, so I'm letting him." He sighed as he set the lunch on a table next to the bedside. "Leave Sakura." Sasuke commanded. "If you want to help, help by visiting her and not me."

The pink haired kunoichi gasped and ran off down the hall passing a confused blonde with whiskered scars on his face. "I wonder what's wrong with her." He whispered but shrugged it off and walked the rest of the way down to the hospital room. "Hey Sasuke, did Sakura come in here? She just ran right pass me." He set down four bowls of take-out ramen and handed one to Sasuke. "She looked upset. What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?" He asked defensively.

Naruto sighed. "Because of that question."

"She brought me lunch and tried to suck up again."

"Oh."

Sasuke quietly took one of the take-out ramen and began eating. "I hope she gets better soon."

The blonde nodded. "I actually want to get to know her. I still don't understand why you kicked us out of your house after she woke up, Sasuke. Why did you? You didn't even tell us what happened at Hokage baa-chan's. What happened?"

"Nothing important Naruto. Nothing important."

Shrugging, Naruto began digging into his lunch. "Did she really go against Itachi and win?"

"From what she was showing us, yea…but…"

Naruto had smiled and almost said something but that 'but' got in the way. "But what? Did she or did she not?"

The raven-haired boy's hair covered his eyes. "When she came back, those words were carved into her hand and Itachi brought her back. He made a mark showing that she belongs to him. Not only that he called her Little Chosen Future Teller and said that he wanted to see her fight with all her might and…"

Naruto shoved some ramen in Sasuke's mouth. "Okay, all I wanted to know was if she won or not. That's it. So did she or did she not?"

After pounding on his chest and getting a sip of water, Sasuke finally replied, "We're not sure." Slowly his eyes looked at the Future Teller's pale face. "To us she lost, but to her she won. The words carved into her hand, it shows that Itachi wants her to win. But there are a few questions, why does he want her to win? How come? And how?" Sighing he took another sip of water. "Tsunade-sama told me that years ago the Chosen saved all the villages by getting know each other and they all became one, but last time there were three Chosen, not four."

"Waybe whe wiwn't wook ward wnough." Naruto said with his mouth full of ramen.

Sasuke nodded as if understanding him. "Maybe so, but I wonder how there became four Chosen anyway. It seems that Sash is one of the Chosen, but who are the other three?"

"I'm only a Chosen because…I'm the apprentice of one." Came a soft voice.

Two pairs of eyes looked at the voice's way and smiled. "Nice to see you awake Sash!" Naruto exclaimed. "You sure did sleep for a while."

"How long?"

"Two weeks." Replied Sasuke.

There was a short silence and then Sash sat up quickly. "I need to get to the Hokage Tower." She stood only to find her self in a nightgown. "Get out!" She yelled as she picked up the water pitcher and threw it at them, making the two boys leave. Quickly she changed pulling on a white pair of pants, a black tank top, white gloves, black boots, and her white cloak. Opening the door she ran out when someone stood in front of her making her stop suddenly.

It was Sasuke who was shaking his head. "You do realize you are wearing both black and white and your hair is still white, Sasha?" He questioned as he crossed his arms. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"That's none of your business!" Sasha yelled. "And who cares about my clothes right now. I'll have to use both light and dark magic soon anyway."

His black eyes widened. "What? I thought that you were good and only used light magic. What's up with black magic now?"

"Don't you get it? If I want to find the Chosen and defeat both Oro-san and

Itachi-san, I have to use both white and black magic." Her violet eyes closed. "Move aside."

"No."

Pushing Sasuke out of the way she ran through the hospital and to the Hokage tower. "Tsunade-sama! I need to…"

"I know Sasha." Replied the blonde. "You need to find the Chosen. The search for the Chosen will begin in a week. Until then, practice a way to be able to tell whether they are a Chosen or not, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She bowed as she walked out backwards.

"Sasha?"

The white haired girl stopped. "Ma'am?"

"If you belong to Itachi, then why didn't you tell us?" She asked as she set down the pen in her hand. "Why not tell us?"

The violet eyes looked at the ground. "I have two reasons. One because Itachi told me not to tell or else they would attack sooner. Two because I didn't want Sasuke to know. Tsunade-sama, please forgive me."

She shook her head. "You are not forgiven, but as your punishment you will continue to live with Sasuke. Leave."

Sasha nodded and began walking out but stopped. "Hokage-sama," her voice became soft as her eyes became a darker violet, "you've been worrying about something lately. Correct? Everything will be fine. I know who will win." She continued her way out.

**Sasuke's House**

Sasuke sighed. "So you will continue to live with me. Fine, just stay out of my way." He stood.

She nodded. "Alright then." She stood as well. "I'll be out training. Please leave the door open." With that she walked out closing the door behind her.

Sasuke sighed once more. "So this is also my punishment. I wonder if Tsunade will let me help her…" he asked his self softly. Suddenly the raven-haired boy shook his head. "What am I thinking? Shouldn't I be mad at her? She belongs to my brother, and I hate him."

It was at least an hour before the door opened to reveal a once white haired girl with white-brownish hair. Her white clothes were covered with dirt and blood. Sasuke looked up and couldn't help but drop his book and run to her as she began to fall. "Sasha, what happened to you?"

She looked up with her dull violet eyes and smirked. "I was training, but I just happened to be in some guy's training ground so we both spared. He said his name was Neji." She laughed aloud, "He was pretty good, but I still beat him."

A faint smile came upon Sasuke's lips. _She is stronger than Neji as well, but she is still covered with blood and dirt._

"I was like this before he came. He only made a scratch." The girl stated. Pushing Sasuke away she walked to the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower. Could you…could you tell the Hokage that I found two of the Chosen, please?"

He nodded slightly. "Who are the two Chosen you found, Sasha?"

The bathroom door closed and he only heard a faint, 'Thank you', over the water running.

**Hokage Tower**

"So you say she found two of the Chosen. Do you know who they are?" The blonde fifth Hokage and Sannin asked.

The raven-haired Chunin shook his head. "No ma'am, I'm not sure who they are."

"Thank you Sasuke, you may leave." With that she waved her hand to dismiss him.

"Hokage-sama?"

Without looking up, "What is it?"

"I was wondering…do you have a file on Sasha or Sash?" The Uchiha asked softly.

She looked within the documents on her desk and then threw a bag full of papers. "This is what we have on Sasha, Sash, and her family. Now, please leave. I have a lot of paperwork to do. Oh, and tell Sasha that I need her to come here tomorrow with you."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Yes ma'am." Taking the bag full of papers he walked out of the Hokage Tower. _I'm guessing I should hide these papers and look at them when Sasha is asleep._

When the raven-haired boy got home he hid the bag and then walked into Sash's room. "Who are the two Chosen you found today?"

A blonde haired girl stood in front of the window and sighed. "You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, then I wouldn't have asked." Replied Sasuke with a chuckle.

She nodded. "Neji Hyuga and…" She paused and looked out the window as if examining the stars. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Her voice became monotone. "I'm going to sleep. Please leave."

Hesitantly Sasuke nodded. "Of…of course." And left to his room. _I'm one of the Chosen? How? No, why? Why am I a Chosen? …Does this mean everything is…going to change?_ His eyes blinked wildly as I fell onto my bed. The two black eyes looked at the file beside him. _Why is this file so big? To me there isn't much to know about her, yet she seems so secretive._ Sitting up he pulled a file out on her family and began reading.

It was at least four in the morning when Sasuke stopped and heard soft rattling in the kitchen. _Is she up already?_ Standing up, he walked to the kitchen to find Sash making something to eat. "Morning." He said plainly.

The blonde nodded. "You were reading my file last night, correct?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly. "Yes."

"Then there is one thing you won't find in there."

Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean? Everything seemed to be in there, to me that is." _What does she mean that there is something missing? Why won't I find that thing she is talking about?_

"You won't find it there because it was never written down. It was never seen. It's the reason why I became Itachi-san's." Turning around she put two plates on the table that had pancakes and sausage. "I'm Itachi-san's because I wanted to protect my home. Two years later, when the sky was so black and the clouds were blood red, my family was killed. It seems that Itachi-san was keeping his promise not to harm them, but the rest were going to harm them anyway. My village was destroyed and now it cist **(sp?)** to exist. I'm the only one left of my village. I'm the only Future Teller left, and it's all because of both my teacher and Itachi-san."

"Itachi doesn't have a heart to help anyone!" Sasuke shouted with his fists up. "He probably didn't protect you, and if he did it was just for power."

Sitting down in front of one of the plates Sash began eating. "Once you get to know Itachi-san, he is very over-protective if you ask me. Yes, he does want power. But he didn't protect me for power. He protects me because he wants me to be safe, but now both of us our enemies and no longer friends. I left Itachi-san and the atasuki **(sp?)** to come help Konoha and find the Chosen. There is one more, and I will find the last one today so I can began training all of you." Quietly she took three more bites of her pancake. "I'm gone. I may not be back till tomorrow." She told him as she picked up the sausage. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait." Sasuke told her. "The Hokage wants us to go to the Hokage tower."

Silently she nodded. "Hurry up and get dressed. If you need me, I'll be on training ground seventeen. Just come get me there."

**Training Ground Seventeen**

A white haired girl stood within the training ground holding a sword. A white cloak hung on a branch that she had carefully made sure there wasn't any bugs or stuff on it._ I will find the last Chosen one today. I'll stay up all night if I have to. _Swinging the sword around she switched hands gracefully._ I just need more practice._ She swung once more near a tree and it shattered into pieces._ I must control it._ She closed her eyes._ I control this sword. I'm the master of this sword._

Side-stepping, she turned around, and the sword clattered with another. _It's just like old times when Itachi and I use to do this. _Blocking, the swords clang again. _But I still won._ She struck as if remembering the exact moves they made. Jumping back, her feet hit a tree and she jumped again doing a flip and blocked once more. _In this whole fight I don't think I attacked once, did I? _She swung and was blocked. Jumping up over her opponent's head she attacks again only to be blocked once more. She blocked but missed and felt a pain in her shoulder as she fell to the ground and rolled. Standing up quickly she blocked the blow that could have killed her. _We fought like this for at least two days straight, but I called it practice because it was so easy. _Swinging once more, her sword wasn't blocked._ I paid him back by hitting him in the shoulder as well. I also hit him in the leg making him fall._ She attacked and once more the sword she held in her hands wasn't blocked. Gracefully she switched hands again and pointed at her opponent's neck. _He wasn't scared, and we both talked about each other's moves._ The white haired girl opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. "I thought I was actually fighting him again."

Sasuke walked out of the shadows. "You're pretty good. It seemed like you were reviewing a fight that you had the whole time."

Silently she nodded as she sheathed her sword. "It was a fight with your brother. We fought for two days straight." Taking her cloak she pulled it on her when the tree it hung on collapsed. "Come on," she said as if nothing happened. "Let's get to Tsunade-sama before she becomes angry."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I've had some free time so I thought I would finish this chapter up! Lol! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, it's me again and today is my birthday! Yay! Here ya go!**

The Avenger and The Future Teller

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke fidgeted as he waited for the meeting to be over. Tsunade and Sasha had been talking for at least three hours and he still hadn't been brought in. He winced as he heard a crash and another. The door opened revealing his teacher, Kakashi, who let him in. There before Kakashi and himself was Sasha who stood in white and black clothes. Her pants were slightly ripped around the legs as well as her shirt. "Have you told him already?" Asked the blonde fifth Hokage.

Sasha nodded.

"Then let me tell him why you look like this." Her voice was cross. "Sasha has just been punished."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why punish her? She hasn't done anything."

The blonde nodded. "That's what you may think." She took a sip from her coffee, "Sasha has just shown me a mark that shows that she is Itachi's. Also, she has fought with one of Gai-sensei's pupils. And she has found two of the Chosen without permission."

Sasha stood there as if a statue with her hands balled up into fists as Sasuke flinched. "Those reasons are stupid!" He protested.

"Also, I've found the last Chosen without permission. Not only that, I've broken some of my village's laws." Violet glanced at him. "She hasn't finished the punishment. The only reason she brought you in here was because I asked her to let you see the punishment I get for breaking rules. You've got to see too."

Hesitantly he nodded. "I don't understand…" his voice was slightly quiet, "you didn't break any rules that I would know of. And so what if you found the Chosen without permission, I don't see why you have to be punished."

Tsunade stood and walked over to Sasha with a deep frown on her face. "I've read in books how they punish your people if you break the rules. Give me your hand Sasha." A pale, bandaged, hand was thrusted toward her and flipped over to the palm. Slowly the bandages were taken off and Tsunade took a kunai from Sasha's other hand. Turning her hand over she slightly winced at the bruised, bloody hand as she began carving the same words as Itachi. Once she was done she took Sasha's other hand and carved different words in her hand.

The raven-haired boy winced as he saw blood drip on the floor from her right and left hand. "Turn." Tsunade commanded.

He blinked and looked up at the two. The silver haired girl turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't worry Sasuke, it doesn't hurt as much as you think."

Blue eyes sadden slightly as the knife carved into Sasha's pale back. "I've read about your village's history, Sasha. This punishment is the most worse for a Future Teller. You carve all the carvings that the person has ever had and add one more to their collection." Her voice was upset. When she was done she handed the kunai back to Sasha and walked over to Sasuke. "Please understand Sasuke, I didn't want to give her a punishment in the first place. She suggested it. And told me the exact punishment to give her."

Black eyes glared at the Fifth Hokage who was trying to explain everything to him. "So she's to blame? You are the one who punished her. I should blame you."

Violet eyes became blank. "There is nothing to blame her for." She sighed as she walked over to him. "I asked for the punishment because I knew that I had broken many rules. I've given predictions when I shouldn't. I've used my predictions to find the Chosen. I fought once more with Itachi. And many other things." She smiled. "The last Chosen is one of your teammates, Sasuke."

His eyes widened. "Huh? Who?"

"Kakashi-san, please bring in the other two."

The masked ninja nodded as he opened the door. Two ninja walked in. A black haired boy with white eyes. And a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Sasuke Uchiha is the first Chosen, Neji Hyuga is the second, and Naruto Uzamaki is the third."

"What about you?"

Her head lowered slightly. "And I am the fourth." She bowed to Tsunade as she grabbed her cloak and put it on while ignoring her wounds. "I will teach these three what I've learned, but I will need a place where all of us can stay. The Chosen must always be together. We…" she shook her head. "No, they will need someone to protect them. I was thinking that Kakashi-sensei would if you please."

All of them stared at her. "Are you sure, Sasha?"

Sasha nodded. "I am very sure. All of you will need to be protected while I begin what should have happened years ago."

**A/N: Sorry you guys that I haven't wrote much of anything lately. I hope you liked this chapter .**


End file.
